


Aftermath of Vendredi 19h34

by michellejackson



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejackson/pseuds/michellejackson
Summary: It’s 3am and I’m barley awake, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Lucas face when he saw Eliott with his girlfriend, so here is a very shitty fic about what happens after that- including the soft Yann/Lucas content we deserve.





	Aftermath of Vendredi 19h34

Lucas could see Eliott’s face light up as he kissed the girl who he assumed to be his girlfriend. Of course. It wasn’t often Lucas let himself be free with other people, his friends had all been more interested in getting laid than about his mental state. Being with Eliott had been like finally reaching the surface after being in the water for too long, he was exhausted and out of breath; but being with Eliott, he finally got that air back into his lungs. Now he was under water again.

Lucas watched the pair walking further away from him. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, letting his walls fall down when there always was a chance he had to build them up again. For some reason he thought something was going on between him and the older guy, which was ridiculous, for he really didn’t know the guy at all.

His eyes were stinging, and his chest was hurting, he wanted away. Taking the next bus to the apartment, he was home in about 15 minutes, but he could’ve sworn that it was longer. The walk from the bus stop to his shared place was short, so he soon saw the dark silhouette sitting on the doorsteps to the building. 

“You ditched us.” Yann’s voice filled the silence. He was mad, he had a right to be. Lucas didn’t say anything. “We spoke to Chloe you know,” Yann’s eyes were searching for Lucas’, but the guy wouldn’t meet his eyes. I guess he could see that something was going on with Lucas, for he quickly stood up and embraced the smaller guy. “What’s going on, man?” his voice was soft, and Lucas couldn’t help but let the tears fall. It was stupid, crying over some guy he barely knew, in the arms of his friend who thought Lucas were very much straight. He kept thinking about how he felt when Eliott looked at him with his crinkled eyes and how he smiled when Lucas said something stupid. How he looked at him after he played the piano, how he touched his hair with such care, and how he told him he wanted to see him again.

Yann put some distance between them and lifted Lucas’ chin so he could look into his eyes. “I’m here, ok?” Lucas nodded, he felt in no state to say anything. Yann embraced him yet again, trying to fill the resent holes just dug, and for now, in this moment, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted so thank you for reading I guess? also excuse my english- I hope my norwegian ain't shining through


End file.
